The present invention relates to a flue seal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic flue seal functioning to seal the opening of a chimney to prevent heat and energy loss.
Numerous innovations for flue seals have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,438, titled xe2x80x9cAir Duct Plugxe2x80x9d, by Welty, discloses a foam air duct plug provided for insertion up into an open end of an air duct during periods of nonuse to prevent or limit the escape of cooled or heated air through said air duct, in a dwelling, public building or structure thereof. The plug further provides a depending handle for ease of removal from the air duct when it is determined that said air duct should be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,115, titled xe2x80x9cDraft Plugging Device for a Chimney Fluexe2x80x9d, by Penner, discloses a device for plugging a chimney flue when not in use. The device comprises an elongate semi-rigid wand which can be maneuvered by manual movement of one end so that the opposed end can be inserted into the chimney flue. The opposed end carries an inflatable balloon which can be inflated to grasp the inner surface of the flue by valve arrangement at the lower end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,494, titled xe2x80x9cFireplace Plugxe2x80x9d, by Wagner, discloses a fireplace plug for closing the metallic throat of a fireplace during periods of nonuse. The plug has a body, for obstructing the throat, which carries a magnetic means for securing the body to the throat. The plug further provides a handle for ease in inserting the plug into the throat and requires an indicating means for indicating that the plug has been inserted into the throat of the fireplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,527, titled xe2x80x9cCover for Circulating Fireplace Registersxe2x80x9d, by Ickes, discloses a cover for the outside of a small register on a circulating fireplace so to prevent thermal losses when a home is heated in winter or air conditioned during summer. The device consists of a plate which can be variously supported over a small register so as to make an air tight seal such as by use of magnets for attachment and the use of a gasket around its edge to prevent air leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 874,672, titled xe2x80x9cFlue Stop, by Gowinxe2x80x9d, comprises a magnetic flue stop.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention: magnetic sheet with sheet opening; fastener comprising a fastener eye bolt, optional fastener nut, fastener cap nut, two metal fastener small washers, and two elastomeric fastener larger washers; and pull chain.
Numerous innovations for flue seals have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention relates to a flue seal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic flue seal functioning to seal the opening of a chimney to prevent heat and energy loss.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art relate to ease of use. Prior art chimney caps require the user to climb on the roof for installation. Prior art foam flue inserts require the user to conform the shape into a complimentary configuration as the flue.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the field of energy conservation.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art which describes and claims flue caps and foam inserts.
The present invention solved a long felt need for a simple and easy to use retrofittable flue seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flue seal having a magnetic sheet with a sheet opening, a fastener, and a pull chain.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastener having a fastener eye bolt, optional fastener nut, fastener cap nut, two metal fastener small washers, and two elastomeric fastener larger washers.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94flue seal (10)
12xe2x80x94flue (12)
14xe2x80x94fireplace (14)
16xe2x80x94damper (16)
16axe2x80x94damper plate (16a)
16bxe2x80x94damper shaft (16b)
18xe2x80x94magnetic sheet (18)
18axe2x80x94sheet opening (18a)
20xe2x80x94fastener (20)
20axe2x80x94fastener eye bolt (20a)
20bxe2x80x94fastener nut (20b)
20cxe2x80x94fastener cap nut (20c)
20dxe2x80x94fastener small washer (20d)
20exe2x80x94fastener larger washer (20e)
22xe2x80x94pull chain (22)